


Bright Eyes

by Liszsii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liszsii/pseuds/Liszsii
Summary: Eren is a 112 year old vampire.What happens when an 18 year old Levi wants to get close to him?Will he uncover Eren's secret?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Eren Pov:

I’m Eren Jaeger and I’m 112 years old. I’m a pure blood vampire. I was born a vampire but I stopped growing when I was 17, which is why I look like a 17 year old. Since I’m a pure blooded vampire I can survive longer without blood than a regular vampire can, I also have special powers like: super speed, I’m able to turn into a bat, teleportation, I can compel people to do what I want and many more. The only downside to being a pure blood is that I’m treated like royalty by normal vampires. There are only 3 pure blood families left; the Jaeger family is one of them. I was born in Germany but I have moved around so many times, since I am a vampire I can’t stay in one place for too long or else people will start to question why I’m not aging. I can speak 7 languages.

________________________Time Skip to the next day______________________________

“EREN! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW. WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!” my sister Mikasa shouted from downstairs. Mikasa was adopted by my parents while they were still alive. She is a vampire too, but she isn’t a pure blood like me since she was born human. When she was 18 she was turned and left on the streets to die, so when I found her I begged my parents to adopt her into the family. She has been very overprotective of me since then.

“I’m coming, ‘Kasa you need to calm down. I’ll meet you at my car. Ok?” I responded whilst trying to find my sunglasses. Even though the sun doesn’t affect me I still like to wear them, in case my eyes change colour, they change depending on how I feel. I walked over to mirror to make sure I looked ok; I was wearing a black My Chemical Romance shirt underneath a black jumper with my black ripped jeans tucked into my slightly damaged combat boots. Once I decided I looked fine I double checked the colour of my eyes, one was a Caribbean blue whilst the other was a gold colour.

I walked downstairs, grabbed a small flask of blood from the secret fridge Mikasa and I shared and walked out my two story apartment. I turned back to make sure I locked it before walking outside. Only to see Mikasa by my Lamborghini (one of my many cars I have parked in the parking garage for the apartment complex)

“Mika do we have to go to school in my Lamborghini for the first day of school? Can’t you pick one of the less flashy cars I own?” I asked whilst annoying glancing at my other cars. (Since I’m 112 years old I have many cars that I have collected over the years)

“Nope, I want to make a good Impression” she said whilst waiting for me to give up and unlock the car. Which I did since I have a weak spot for her seeing as I found her on the brink of death all those years ago.

As we drove to school all I could think of was when I could go back home and continue to search for the vampire that killed my Mother 8 years ago.

_____________________Time skip to when they arrived at school_____________________

Levi Pov:

As I arrived at school I was immediately tackled to the ground by a mad woman.

“Shitty Glasses what thee fuck do you think you are doing? GET OFF ME!” I shouted angrily whilst trying to pry her off me.

“Shut up Shorty.” She giggled manically “Anyway… did you hear that there are two new transfer students?!” she screeched excitedly. “I can’t wait to meet them! I heard one of them is in our year even though he is a year younger than us. He apparently skipped a year because his knowledge was too advanced for his year.”

“Tsk.Why should I care about some shitty brat? He’s probably just like all the other nerds.” I responded whilst glaring at people who began to whisper. I wondered what they were whispering at, until I saw a black Lamborghini pull in and park outside my school. “Ha, he’s probably a rich nerd whose parents have more money than sense if they let their kids drive to school in a fucking Lamborghini.” I sneered.

As I said that I saw a tall boy dressed in all black with his hood up and his eyes covered by sunglasses get out the car and walk over to the other side to open the door for a raven haired girl who wore blue jeans a black jumper and a red scarf with red combat boots. As she got out of the car I saw her whisper something in the boy’s ear.

“Damn, that was unexpected.” She paused briefly before looking at me; she noticed that I was still looking at the boy and the raven haired girl as they walk into the school ignoring all of the stares and whispers they were getting.

“HE’S SO HOT. LEVI YOU SHOULD DATE HIM! I ship it so hard!” she screamed whilst trying to jump on me again except this time I was expecting it and I jumped out the way and turned to look at her, just in time to see her fall into a tree.

“For fucks sake Hange. Stop jumping at me” I said angrily before walking off into the school leaving her behind.

As I walked into the school I saw the new kids at the reception getting their schedules. I saw that the boy whispered in the raven haired girl’s ear before turning to speak to the receptionist. After she (the receptionist) spoke the boy turned his head to face the girl beside her before returning his attention to the piece of paper the receptionist had given each of them. Then they both walked off.

_I wonder if I have any classes with the brat._ I thought to myself as I turned to walk to my class.

As I sat down in my seat, the teacher began speaking before he was interrupted by two soft knocks at the door. Once he had opened the door, inn walked the two transfer students.

“Ok class, today we have two new students. Please make them feel welcome!” The teacher said before gesturing for the transfer students to introduce themselves.

The raven haired girl walked up to front first.

“Hi there I’m Mikasa Ackerman and this is my ol-younger brother Eren Jaeger” she said gesturing towards the boy who just walked over to join her whilst not saying anything. As soon as Eren reached where Mikasa was he spoke

“I’m Eren. Nice to meet ya.”

That was all he said before walking towards the empty seat next to me. After he sat down he pulled his hood down to reveal his brown messy yet tamed hair. He then looked over at his sister and pulled his sunglasses down slightly. Mikasa looked at Eren and nodded before taking her own seat two rows in front of me.

_What the hell was that about?_ I thought before noticing the brunette boy next to him had taken his sunglasses off to reveal the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. One of them was blue with gold specks whilst the other was gold.

_Oh my god. He is beautiful. I wonder what his sexuality is…WAIT! What am I thinking?_


	2. Chapter 2

__________________________Time skip to earlier_________________________________ Eren Pov: As I was opening the door to let Mikasa out of my car I heard someone whispering about how I was probably a nerd with parents that had more money than sense. I began to get angry. I think Mikasa noticed because she whispered in my ear “Ignore them bro. Who cares what they think? They don’t know you. Also did you finish your flask?” I shook my head slightly and said “no I only finished half” As we walked into our school. I heard all sorts of whispers about us. “Do you think he is single? He is hot.” I laughed slightly to myself. If only they knew I could hear them. Oh and Imagine their faces when they find out I’m gay! When we got to the receptionists desk I noticed that the receptionist was a vampire and by the look on her face she recognised who I was. “M-my lord? What are you d-doing here?” she asked nervously. (Since the pure bloods were treated like royalty, it was considered rude to address them by their name unless they gave you permission) She tensed up when I sighed but I pretended not to notice. “I’m here to get my sister and I am schedules. We have enrolled here. So if you don’t mind I would like our schedules so we can be on our way.” “Of course” She replied as she began to type on her computer. I leaned towards Mikasa and whispered “I’m kind of pissed she knew noticed who I was. I was hoping to avoid the whole ‘My lord’ thing. Are you alright?” She just nodded and smiled. As we were handed our schedules we noticed that we only have 1 class together. I sighed because I wanted to be in the same classes as her. “Come on ‘Ren, we don’t to be late.” She said whilst dragging me towards our class. When we got there she softly knocked on the door twice, when it opened she finally let go of my arm before walking in, with me following in behind her. “Ok class, today we have two new students. Please make them feel welcome!” the teacher said before eagerly gesturing for us to walk up to the front of the class to introduce ourselves. Mikasa walked to the front but I didn’t want to move so I just stayed where I was. “Hi there I’m Mikasa Ackerman and this is my ol-younger brother Eren Jaeger” Damn it ‘Kasa. I thought you nearly gave it away. But then again I can’t blame her too much. This is her first time moving schools since she was turned 10 years ago; it was also the first time she had to introduce me as her younger brother. As I was thinking I saw her waving at me slightly to come over to her. I slowly walked over to her and saw the guy that was making assumptions about me and my parents earlier. I saw his steel grey eyes watching me as I spoke. He isn’t bad looking, he looks kind of hot. “I’m Eren, Nice to meet ya.” I slowly made my way over to the seat next to the short, steel grey eyed boy. As I did I saw him watch me. I wish being a pure blood came with the ability to read minds, then I would be able to see what he was thinking. After I sat down I took my hood off and I could have sworn I saw him look at my hair. But when I turned to look at him I saw that he was facing the front. I looked towards Mikasa and slightly tilted my sunglasses to an angle so that only she could see them; I wanted her to check to see if my eyes were their original colour. She looked in my eyes for a few seconds before nodding her head, she was telling me that my eyes hadn’t changed colour. This was good because if someone saw my eyes change colour then we would have to move and I don’t want to do it again for at least few years As I took my sunglasses all the way off and put them in my jumper pocket I saw that the steel eyed boy was staring at me. I really need to find out his name. I guess he was staring at me because of my heterochromia (two different eye colours). I sigh and start to sketch in my notebook. I started to sketch Mikasa and then I heard a “tsk”. When I heard that I turned to see the grey eyed boy next to me looking at the sketch of my sister and I think he was admiring it slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

_________________________Time skip to lunch time_______________________________

Levi Pov:

As I was walking to lunch I heard the nerd Armin apologising profusely to Jean Kirstein. I rolled my eyes because this was something that happened daily.

“I’m sorry Jean, My mother needed help so I was unable to do your homework. I’m s-so sorry, I will do it tonight I pro-” Armin was interrupted as Jean began to punch him. Except to everyone’s shock, he punched Eren in the face twice. When I saw his face Eren looked beyond pissed.

“You are so going to regret that, horse face” Eren hissed as he put his sunglasses on. _Why did he put his sunglasses on?_ I saw Eren’s sister Mikasa come over with a terrified look on her face. She stood next to me and asked what happened.

“Jean was about to punch Armin in the face when Eren stepped in the way and he got punched instead.”

“Oh shit, this isn’t good.” I heard her curse under her breath before she took in a deep breath as she stepped over to where Eren was punching the shit out of Jean until his face began to bleed.

“Eren.” Mikasa said but she got no response. “Eren, there is blood.” Eren stopped and looked at her then his eyes widened. He then looked at Jean and saw the amount of blood that was gushing out of his nose.

“Shit. Mika go now! I’ll meet you at the house.”  Eren said hurriedly. Mikasa looked hesitant but she then turned and ran out of the school. _Damn she is fast, but why did she have to leave?_ Eren then looked back at Jean before he too ran out of the school. _I could of sworn his eyes were just red._ But he was even faster than the raven haired girl. _What the hell just happened? But damn that Jaeger kid is hot as fuck._ After the two left everything went back to the way it was before, except that Jean had to be helped to the nurse’s office.

_That Jaeger kid is strong and fast. Why did they both leave?_ I thought to myself before turning to leave the school. Who cares if I miss the last 2 periods of the day?

As I left the school I saw that the Lamborghini was still there but there inside it was the Jaeger kid was in it sipping a flask. I slowly walked over to the car and knocked at the window. As it opened I saw that his eyes were back to the colour they were in class.

                                          

Eren Pov-

I heard a knock at the window just as I finished drinking the remaining blood from the flask I didn’t finish earlier. As I opened it I saw that it was that asshat that was making presumptions about me and my parents.

“Hey brat, what the fuck was that?” he asked whilst opening my car door and sitting in my passenger seat.

“It was what it looked like.” I stated like it was a fact. “Well since you are already in my car where are you going I’ll drop you off. Unless you want to stay here?”

“183 Ave street” The short raven responded.

“Ave street, huh. That’s near my house so…” I said as I started the car up and pulled out of the school and began to drive to what I presume to be his house.

“So why did your sister have to leave earlier?”

“That isn’t any of your business… Oh look your house! Bye now” I said hurriedly trying to avoid having to answer his question.

“whatever. See ya at school brat” The raven responded before getting out of my car and slamming the door.

_Does he have to slam my door? This car was expensive I have only had it for 30 years, it’s a_ _Lamborghini Countach 5000S and I got it when it first came out._

I turned on the radio and Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus was on. So I sang along.

_“Her name is Noel_  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me

_'Cause I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby_  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden, baby, with me”


	4. Chapter 4

________________________Timeskip to outside Eren’s house__________________________

I then arrived at my house. It was rather large but that is to be expected, It is one of my many houses that I own across the world. But since it was Mikasa’s first time moving I let her decide on which house to move into. So she chose this one because it was on a hill and the only neighbours we had were down the hill so she decided it would be best for two anti-social vampires.

As I entered I saw Mikasa on the sofa with her fangs in some random persons neck..

“Oh, hey bro, do you want some? I don’t mind sharing.” She said as she took her fangs out of the strangers neck.

“No thanks Mika, just remember to dump the body far away. I’m just gonna shower and then I’m going out to get coffee.” Even though the cops wouldn’t be able to link his death to them but they don’t need them poking around their house.

“Ok, I will” replied the raven before she sank her fangs back into the humans neck.

I then ran with my ‘super speed’ (as Mikasa calls it) to my bathroom and then had a shower

.

_______________________Time skip to after Eren’s shower________________________

 

After  I had my shower I walked into my closet and changed into some black ripped jeans and a teal jumper with black converse boots. I walked downstairs and out of my house and began the walk to a local tea and coffee shop called ‘Titans Tea and Coffee’. I had been there before multiple times in the last month so I have become a regular.

As I entered I saw a few familiar faces from around town.

“Hey Eren! Do you want your usual?” asked the employee at the order station.

“Yes please Cathi. Do you mind if I wait at my usual table?”

“Its fine Eren I will bring your tea over when its ready.”

“Thanks Cath” I said ending the conversation as I walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. Just as I sat down the door to the shop opened and in walked 3 familiar faces.

It was Erwin, Hange and Levi.

 

Levi Pov-

As I entered my house my phone began to ring.

I picked up my phone only to be deafened by shit glasses.

“LEEVVVIIIIIII!!!!”

“ugh what is it shitty glasses, and please keep your voice down. I don’t want my ear drums to bleed.”

“MEET ME AND ERWIN OUTSIDE TITANS TEA AND COFFEE IN HALF AN HOUR! K?”

“tch. And why should I do that?”

“ Because you love me and because I want to hang out.”

“ok fine I’ll see you there.” I said and hung up.

_Why do I have to hang out with her. I wanna hang out with that Jaeger kid. WAIT No! why did I think that?_

I checked the time and saw that I had 10 miniutes til I had to meet Hange and Erwin, so I grabbed my jacket and left.

 

_______________Time skip to when Levi arrived at the Tea and coffee shop_____________

 

I got to the tea and coffee shop just on time and saw that eyebrows and shitty glasses weren’t there yet. But I did see a certain brat. Eren.

“-evi”

“-vi”

“LEVI!”

“what is it shitty glasses? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“You were staring at the transfer student”

“tch. Was not, anyway can we go inside already its fucking cold.”

Erwin opened the door and stepped inside. As soon as we stepped inside I saw that the brat was looking at us.

 _Damn he looks hot in that outfit._ I thought as Hange ordered our drinks.

I turned my head and saw Eren had just answered the phone and he looked pissed.

After we got our drinks I made sure that we were close enough to the new brat, so that I can listen in on his phone call to try and figure out why he looked like he was about to murder someone.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Eren Pov-

I saw the ass hat known as Levi Ackerman walk in and stare at me whilst his overly energetic friend ordered their drinks. Just as I was about to go and talk to Cathi about taking my drink to go I saw that Mikasa was phoning me on her emergency phone. ( I have 3 phones she has 2. One is for my  vampire friends phone numbers1 to be in, my second one only has my emergency numbers and my third one is the one that has my human friends contacts in. Mikasa has one for her friends numbers and one that has her emergency contacts.)

I answer it as soon as I see it’s her.

“Mika, what’s wrong? Why are you using this phone?”

“Eren. I-I opened the front door and saw a box on the floor and saw that it was addressed to you and I so I opened it. B-b-but when I d-did…”

She pause and I could hear her crying.

“Kasa, it’s alright. What was in the box?”

“It was a severed human head with a note taped to it.”

“oh Mikasa. Are you alright? I will come home as soon as we get off the phone. Ok? What did the note say? Or do you want me to come home and read it?”

“I-it said ‘First it was your precious Mommy. Now it will be her pathetic un-pure daughter.’ E-eren I’m s-scared. W-hat if It came from mothers killer?” she asked she tried to sound calm but I could hear her voice crack  from where she was crying.

“Alright Mika I’m coming home now. I love you and I will see you in a second. Be safe.”

I said as I hung up. I immediately stood up and walked quickly over to Cathi who was about to start making my drink. As she saw the expression on my face she stopped.

“Someone is trying to kill Mikasa” I whispered. Her expression went from concerned to horrified as she pulled her head away from me.

“Who? Is it Gr-“

“Don’t mention his name, and I’m not sure. The person is claiming to be my mothers killer though.” I said angrily. Grisha and I do not have a good history with eachother.

“Ok. I will meet you at the usual place in 2 days. Be safe.” She said quietly whilst looking around cautiously before turning back to me. “there is a kid staring at you. He has a black undercut and grey eyes.

“Don’t worry he is in my class. Bye Cathi I’ll text you if I need you.”

Cathi is a vampire. I turned her 13 years ago. I found her on the side of the street, she was raped and stabbed. So I turned her into a vampire so that she can live to look after her child and ever since then we have been friends.

I turned my head from the counter and left. As soon as I was away from all of the busy streets I ran with my Vampire speed and I was at my house in a matter of seconds.

 

Levi Pov-

As I was trying to eavesdrop on Jaegers phone call all I could here was him talking very quietly to someone named ‘Mika’ or ‘Kasa’ who I’m assuming Is his nickname for his sister.

I tried to hear their entire conversation but it was hard because he was whispering into the phone.

 _“in the box?”_ box? By the sound of Eren’s voice whatever was in the box was not good.

 _“Alright Mika, I’m coming home now. I love you and I will see you in a second. Be safe.”_ Safe? Are they in trouble or something?

After I heard what seemed to be the end of the conversation between the two, Eren stood up, walked rather fast to the counter where the waitress was and whispered in her ear. After he spoke to her she had a horrified expression on her face. She looked terrified. _Ok, now I’m curious. I wonder what he said to terrify her._ Once they finished whispering to each other. Eren ran out of the café in the direction of what I assumed to be his house.

“Levi, are you ok? You were staring at the transfer student.” Hange asked whilst practically jumping in their seat. “Aw. Does little Levi have a crush?”

“W-what? NO. Absolutely not! Why would I have a crush on the spoilt rich kid?” I responded rather harshly. _But do I have a crush on him? I mean sure I find him hot and I want to get to know him. Not that I will ever tell Hange that. She would come up with some scheme to make us date._

“I’m leaving, I need to clean my house. I haven’t done it in a while.” I said as  I got up and walked out. _I hope that Jaeger brat is ok._ I thought as I walked home.

 


End file.
